Shaldier
Shaldier is TF2 monster exists through alternate dimension as guardian of Kvinna Skördeman alongside one of GateMaster's bodyguard. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His theme is: Persona 4 OST - Border of Insanity (Shadow Reveal) Appearance: Shadlier is shirtless soldier covered in black like grease. Despite his simple appearance, his red eyes help makeup his appearance. When summon clones to fight by his side, they're shirtless engineers cover in black as well except not appear red through their goggles. Personality & Behavior While Shaldier isn't known much from his silent demeanour, he is still remain one of the dangerous freak much like folklore counterpart. In battle, Shaldier shown to be chaotically violent fighting with near predatorial instinct. In New Era Emerges, Dr Sexy notes that Shaldier usually enjoy fighting while seeking out targeting virgin womens for source of energy, implying he's the rapist. Powers & Abilities Like folklore counterpart, Shaldier can climb through anything even ceiling, adapt to darkness like shadow, and invisible to both men and non-virgins women. He also has enhance condition as cryptid through enhance reflexes, agiity and speed. Unlike the folklore, Shaldier is the shaman capable of creating clones out of his oily body. Because his body covered in oil, he can slip and slide in unpredictable speed even transforming to puddle to slide past underneath the obstacle such as door or vehicles. He can also release oil from his mouth to create puddles, allow his opponent to either slip or blend in for unpredictable attack. When he decided to take close combat, he wields Bat Outta Hell usually attack normal mercenaries. However, he can also create another one with oil if disarmed. Faults & Weakness Shaldier may be unpredictable in combat, he had several downside through his abilities. This include: *Fire and water - Shaldier is weak against users that control fire and water due to his oil connection to elements. However, lightning also worked as well due to it connection to heat like fire alongside ordinary flame throwers. *Magic or Psychic users can harm him effectively including his clones. However, Shaldier known not to bother that kind of weakness since he can create dozens unless they find the way to drain his powers with fire. *Telepathy - Despite his selective invisibility work against average men and non-virgins women. Any users with telepathy will counter his invisibility regardless of gender. Saylor was also noted to be non-virgin as she unable to detect Shaldier without telepathy to track his presences. *Limited abilities - Shaldier has aware the limitation of his abilties through his use of oil. However, Shaldier didn't bother since he has large amount of capacity for his limited oil attacks. Trivia *Shaldier is inspired from urban legends, Orang Minyak (translated through malay, Oily Man), known to be cursed man who raped virgins at night and difficult to be caught. It's also noted that there are different versions as he could be either warlock or creatures control by shaman. 'Shaldier' took under shaman variation of Orang Minyak to fit his own version in TF2 Freaks Universe. *While sharing his counterpart, Shaldier is more combative type of freaks than being crazed rapists. This also fitted him as ideal obstacle towards the end of New Era Emerges. *Despite his job as shaman, he is revealed to be Cryptic, a rare race that describe to be mythical mutants turn into one of many fairytales spread from mercenaries, yet impossible to comprehend their existence in human society in The Orb. Category:Abominations Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Stone Walls